


New Beginnings

by AuntieEm73



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Lee Pace is such an inspiration, One Shot, Ronan is a total softie, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntieEm73/pseuds/AuntieEm73
Summary: Amara is taken captive and brought on board The Dark Aster. Ronan seems quite taken with her. Whatever will the future hold for her?
Relationships: Ronan the Accuser/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little "thing" I wrote after watching Captain Marvel back in 2019.

**New Beginnings**

Amara was torn. Torn between what she felt for the Kree-warrior that had chosen her as a mate, against her will no less, and her desire to liberate herself from her captor. She had yet to decide whether she hated him or loved him. She certainly hated him from the start, but now she was no longer sure.

As a Terran, she was no stranger to being drawn to lust, but what was there between her and the Kree-specimen that had taken her captive, now seemed different from a submissive being tending to her lord and master’s bidding, whenever it suited him.

Amara had not intentionally found her way to the Dark Aster, which was the ship that belonged to Ronan the Accuser. She had in fact been taken captive prior by some galactic bounty hunters, who had mistakenly abducted her from her home town of Rochester, New York, until they discovered she was in fact not the person they had been looking for and had no significant value to them whatsoever. The bounty hunters had ejected her through their airlock. If it hadn’t been for the Dark Aster that had been there at that time, she would still be floating around space in a frozen state.

In a sense, she was grateful. When she was pulled on board the Kree ship, she had almost immediately been brought before Ronan. At first she thought he was going to bash her head in with his hammer. His presence was threatening. Not only was Ronan a tall and broad, impressive specimen of the Kree-race, but his armour made him even more awe-worthy, not to mention the blue granite-like complexion he sported, accompanied by a set of piercing amethyst eyes. 

The black war paint that covered his mouth and even teeth, and skin around the eyes had a most threatening effect, which was undoubtedly what he wanted to achieve. Not many dared to oppose Ronan in the decisions he made, not even those closest to him.

His strong facial features had softened, as he had laid his eyes on Amara. She didn’t know what that meant. Amara was a beautiful young woman, regarded as such not just by Terrans, but by other species across the galaxy as well. She managed to turn heads wherever the bounty hunters had tried to sell her. She had long, almost black, wavy hair that reached her lower back. She had beautiful pale skin and piercing grey eyes. Her lips were luscious and her face had a pleasing look. She didn’t often smile anymore, but when she did, her entire being lit up and rosy cheeks adorned her pretty features. It wasn’t difficult to love her.

Such thoughts must have exactly been on Ronan’s mind, as he almost instantly demanded she’d be taken to his living quarters. 

What Amara had feared became fact. She was brought down to nothing more than a toy to satisfy his carnal itching from time to time. She had been reduced to nothing short of being his play mate and that was the end of it. 

Thought strangely enough, Ronan never took her roughly, nor did he go all feral on her. He was in fact tender and sensitive towards her, but his stern and cold demeanour told her, she would never be more than a means of pleasure to him. Yet she couldn’t help but wonder. He didn’t use her as a common prostitute, as she remained by his side for repetitive coupling, almost as though it was exactly what Ronan wanted. She didn’t understand why, because their union always seemed to lack a certain affection, or so she thought?

Amara was torn. She was in fact starting to develop certain feelings for Ronan. She wasn’t entirely sure why this was the case, because she had heard stories about his ruthlessness and the ease with which he could kill with his bare hands. He had however never once physically hurt _her_.

She cried at the thought of her life’s prospect. Was this going to be her destiny for the rest of her future life? Would her feelings ever be reciprocated? Would she really wanted them to? And if so, what would the future hold for her, for _them?_ One the one hand she hoped, but she knew there was no point in hoping. Ronan and Amara were miles apart and apart from their physical encounters, that’s where they would always be.

Ronan was often away for long periods of time, while Amara simply stayed in his quarters, not being allowed to go anywhere else. She occupied herself with improving his living quarters. She was in fact a brilliant engineer and managed to improve the communications system from the living quarters, as well as the sonic shower that adjoined the bedroom. She couldn’t understand why anyone would opt for only one way of applying personal hygiene, and that was through sonic vibrations. As a Terran, she needed her hot and scorching showers to wash away the filth from her body. Amara had taken apart the panelling in the living quarters, to find the water source that made its way to the chambers. The Kree, like the Terrans, were carbon-based, so Ronan was in as much need of breathing oxygen as he was of taking in fluids, water or anything that was water-based. 

She managed to re-route the water supply, that ran to the chambers, to the sonic shower room. She installed a drain of sorts as well. At least from that moment onwards, she was able to choose between sonic cleansing or a lovely watery shower. 

In addition, she managed to bring herself some entertainment, by utilizing long range space waves and signals to pick up on ether-based music and television programs back on earth. She smiled at the notion that she had actually managed to pull that off. She wasn’t too sure whether it would work, but as it did, she was thrilled. 

She spent time working on a screen that would allow for the televised programs to be displayed somehow. The holographic imaging Ronan often used as a means of communication, was clunky and primitive, even though it was three dimensional. She needed a more refined pixeling to be able to enjoy televised entertainment. Ultimately she managed to create something that was as close as possible to what she referred to as a television. She had shown Ronan. Yet his cold facial expression seemed to dominate his being, he seemed unbothered, but he was actually very impressed with her skills. He had decided that her skills were in fact being wasted, what with her just being in his living quarters, idling all the time. 

Ronan had entrusted Korath, one of his most loyal warriors, to keep an eye on her, while allowing her to work in the ship’s engine chambers. With a ship like the Dark Aster, a lot of maintenance was required and Amara definitely had the skills needed for that.

Amara was simply happy to be out of her confined space, as she was now permitted to wander around the ship wherever her engineering skills were required. Though she would mainly spend her days in the engine chambers, much to Korath’s satisfaction and relief. He didn’t need her to be trouble, wandering around the ship, where he constantly needed to serve as a chaperone of sorts. He was no one’s keeper, he was a warrior. He knew however, that Amara was special to Ronan, like a pet or something of the kind. Korath had yet to decide what Ronan saw in Amara. One thing he definitely understood, is that Ronan had assigned the task to him, because under no circumstances did he want Amara to get hurt… in any way.

*** 

Ronan had been away for weeks and Amara felt herself becoming restless. She did not want to admit it, but she longed for him to come home. She longed for him to be by her side. She longed for his touch. She felt as though her heart was being squeezed by an invisible force. It hurt her.

Often Amara would cry herself to sleep. What an awful situation she was in. She was being held on the ship against her will, yet it didn’t always feel like that anymore. She almost felt like she __was home.

How long would she be able to keep this up? She knew not.

*** 

The following day, Amara went to the engine chambers as per usual routine. She was informed by one of the Kree engineers, that they had experienced a short circuit and that they were investigating the root cause of the incident. 

Amara approached the incident as a challenge. She went about her work methodically, analytically and most importantly meticulously. There was no room for error, else everyone on the ship would be in jeopardy of losing their lives, including herself.

What she didn’t know is that Ronan had in fact already returned from his journey to a remote planet. He had been observing her. She was usually shy around Ronan, submissive even. She often showed fear in her eyes, not knowing what could possibly happen next. He felt his heart break seeing the fear in her eyes whenever they were together. She had no reason to fear him, but he had never told her, she had no way of knowing. 

Ronan saw nothing of his submissive and shy Terran lover, while observing her doing her work. Instead she was confident, proud, delegating tasks. She was strong and clearly respected by those she worked with. She was nothing like the person he would find in his chambers waiting when he retreated to his privacy. 

Did he genuinely scare her? She almost seemed like she was not being herself in his living quarters. It was in fact _Amara the Engineer_ who was the one person to make his stomach churn and ignite the fire in his groin. It was true that initially he had been drawn to her beauty only, but as he learned more about her and discovered who she was, his admiration grew. He had no need for a mere submissive slave of sorts. He wanted, no _needed_ more. He needed something meaningful, and while their union had started out as superficial, it had grown into more. He had felt it, and he hoped she had too.

*** 

Amara had learned that Ronan had returned from his weeks-long journey. He hadn’t made his way to their living quarters yet, but she knew that time would come sooner or later. She eyed herself in the mirror. While she loved being able to apply her engineering skills in the engine chambers, her outward appearance suffered because of it. She was covered in soot and grease. Luckily her coveralls protected her torso and legs, but her arms, face and neck were covered in filth. She was never more happy to be able to take a hot shower, having no regrets of having re-modelled the shower room.

Once clean, she stepped out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror, steam having fogged up the shiny surface. She used a towel to dry herself and a self-engineered blow dryer to dry her long manes. She slipped on a robe that hung from one of the hooks beside the mirror, when she heard rustling in the adjoining bedroom. She peeked through the crack of the door that stood slightly ajar.

She saw Ronan, in the process of taking off his heavy armour. He had already taken off his head gear, to reveal his hairless blue head. The tight-fitting garments that he wore under his armour, revealed his strong and muscular body. He sat down on the side of the bed, his head weary, his thoughts in another galaxy.

He sighed heavily before getting up from the bed. He moved towards the wash basin in the bedroom and let the water source flow. He proceeded to take the snug-fitting shirt off to reveal the flexing muscles in his shoulders and back. As the water flowed, he lowered his head to the basin, allowing his cupped hands to be filled with the liquid, only to bring it to his face shortly after. She noticed the water falling into the basin turn black from the war paint, which he usually had applied daily. He took gulps of water, letting it sit in his mouth, gurgling it around, until he spat it out, effectively cleaning his blackened teeth. Amara never understood why Ronan felt the need to also blacken his teeth with the war paint. The black on his face was intimidating enough.

Ronan turned off the water, drying his face with the cloth that lay next to the basin and sucked air through his now clean teeth. He had a beautiful set of teeth, that stood out perfectly against the velvet blue of his skin. 

As he turned, Amara noticed the expression on his face. There was something sad about it. Ronan noticed Amara watching him and he froze as she slowly widened the opening between the shower room and the bedroom. She slowly padded past the bed, in his direction. She just stared at him, her breathing quickened. He stared back, his heart thumping in his throat.

Mere seconds passed in silence, until both of them moved towards one another, their bodies crashing into each other, their lips joined in a passion, that exploded between them. Ronan’s hands wandered around her relatively small physique, while Amara dug her fingers into the muscular skin on his back. She had no idea what this meant, but Ronan had certainly never kissed her like that before. In fact, he rarely kissed at all. She felt her legs go weak and was barely able to support herself. Ronan picked up on that and within moments he had lifted her up and lovingly carried her to the bed. 

As Amara lay on the bed, still covered by the fabric of her robe, Ronan just stared at her for a moment.

“So beautiful,” he just said, before turning to the sash on her robe, undoing it at the front, letting the fabric part at the centre of it.

The parted fabric revealed her pale body. As the robe lay open, she wiggled her shoulders and arms free from the fabric. She was lying naked on top of her robe and Ronan stood, observing her.

Amara could see the lust in his eyes, as his gaze wandered over her. His eyes lingered at the triangular mound where her thighs met with the upper part of her body. A small line of pubic hair adorned the mound and it was driving him crazy. 

The Kree were not unfamiliar with body hair, though Ronan was a specimen who had little to none himself. 

Ronan settled by her legs, slowly bringing his face down, gently nuzzling, then kissing her knees. He slowly made his way up her thighs, his lips barely leaving her skin. As he moved higher, he gently pushed her thighs apart, opening her up to him. He took a deep breath at the beauty before him. Amara bucked up slightly, as if to beckon him. He smiled, baring his beautiful teeth, before turning his lips to her throbbing core. Only seconds later did his tongue join his lips, as he circled her delicate bud with the tip of it, making her yelp in ecstasy. It pleased him. 

From time to time he looked up. He saw no fear in her eyes, only fire. It made his heart skip a beat. Could it be?

Finally Ronan lifted himself up, only to remove the leggings he was still wearing, though not hiding his excited state beneath the fabric. As he removed the piece of clothing, he grunted in relief, as his now throbbing shaft protruded from his groin, eager to be satisfied. Amara gasped. She always did, knowing that his impressive length would intrude on her warmth within due course. 

Ronan put his fingers over her pooling core. She felt so slick, she was so ready for him, perhaps even more so than usual. He felt there was something different compared to their previous unions.

He settled between her legs, his torso hovering over hers, his chest brushing against her firm breasts. 

He brought his lips to hers again and let his tongue battle with hers, until she was panting.

“Ronan… I need you,” she just managed, tears stinging her eyes.

_What was this? She was crying?_

Ronan understood. He brought his big blue hands up to her face to brush away the salty liquid from her cheeks with his thumbs.

“I need you too,” he whispered.

And with that, Amara felt him fill her with one fluent thrust. She moaned at the welcome intrusion and Ronan simply buried his head in the nook of her neck, as he grunted at the sensation of her clenching insides around his hardness.

Ronan paused for a moment, allowing her to adjust to his well-endowed self, but Amara’s fire would not be so easily brushed aside. She needed him to move, she wanted him to fill her, over and over. She was desperate for him to touch her deepest core. Only he could extinguish the flame within. She wanted no one else. She had no need for anyone else.

Slowly Ronan rolled his hips, pushing into his beautiful lover repeatedly. His actions became more fervent as time elapsed and Amara encouraged him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, intensifying the sensation between them. The penetration was deep and intimate. This wasn’t merely sex, this was _more_. They both knew it. 

Amara knew not how much time had passed, but the massaging of her core made her climax claw its way out from deep down. It was coming and she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold it off forever, as much as she wanted it to last, until the ends of time.

The walls of her insides were starting to clench, squeezing Ronan’s engorged flesh. He too felt his orgasm reaching out to him, but had no desire to leave her unfinished to simply fulfil his own need to reach his high. 

He thrust into her harder and faster and only seconds later she exploded in his arms. She arched her back and threw her head back, screaming his name loudly. Ronan wasn’t far behind. He rolled his hips a few more times, before he spilt his seed deep within her warm folds. He shuddered on top of her, while he felt her shake off her orgasm at the same time. He grunted one more time, before resting his body gently on hers. 

Amara simply held onto his shoulders, caressing the back of his bald head. Ronan was trying to control his breathing, but found it difficult to do so. The Terran did something to him.

As calm washed over both of them, Ronan felt himself softening inside of his lover. He slipped out of her folds involuntarily and as he did, he shifted his weight to lie on his side, opposite of Amara, who had turned as well to face him. They simply stared at one another. Ronan flattened his hand between them, the palm facing up. Amara slipped her hand into his. As he closed his fingers around hers, he brought the intertwined fingers to his lips and kissed her hand. There was a certain softness to his face, as well as his actions. It made Amara smile and Ronan smiled in return. 

She then flipped to lie on her other side, pushing her back and rear against him, while he firmly nestled himself against her, moulding his body around hers. He kissed her shoulder. 

“I love you,” his smooth velvet voice came.

Amara smiled.

“And I you,” she replied, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

Ronan simply wrapped his arm around her waist and let himself drift off. These were new beginnings… for both of them.

***


End file.
